Watashi No Shugo Tenshi (My Guardian Angel)
by Isayama Hajime
Summary: Levi was raised in the underground, lived there for five years after being kidnapped by an unknown assailant. He believes there is no hope for him ever getting out when suddenly a beautiful boy pops up claiming to be his Guardian angel. What happens when he wakes up in the hospital with a boy clinging to his arm looking just like that shitty angel? I suck at summaries. Modern AU
1. I'm Your Guardian Angel!

Hey sluts so here is a new story no one asked for! It's going to be very fluffy and smutty in future chapters (hence the reason why it's rated explicit) but I just figured that our fandom:

1\. Does not have enough Angel and demon au's

2\. Does not have enough Levi and Eren as best friends

3\. Does not have enough Levi and Eren as kids together

4\. Inexperienced Levi and Eren who fumble around blindly with their love

5\. Levi and Eren are neighbors AU

So I decided to write one myself! Anyway here are some important shit for you to know before I start this story.

1\. If you like this story and have a tumblr then check out the blog specifically made for this story called watashinoshugotenshifanfic. Yes yes I know it's a really long name so why would you even try yada yada yada sooo throughout the story I will have links to certain posts on the tumblr that you can see both the tumblr and whatever it is I posted. (Like fan art to that specific scene or a picture I wrote about and all that good shit.) all my stories have a tumblr blog! So to find them, all you have to do is look up the name and write Fanfic right after. It's simple as all fuck.

But if you want to have updates from ALL my Fanfics then look no further! I have a blog for that too! Or you could just follow all the blogs but whatever. The blog for all Fanfic updates is called FanficShitForMe I believe so have at it!

2\. There is going to be some talk of religion but it's not to offend anyone of any culture. I like to consider myself open minded (I love learning about other cultures and their religions) so anything I write that you may find offensive is literally me TRYING to make it offensive on purpose. Actually let me rephrase that. Depending on the character, they may say things that I don't believe or they mention stereotypes that I have heard. Sexuality also comes into play and no I'm not a bigot. There will be offensive words towards people with a non cis sexuality or gender. Now, I myself am a proud gender fluid pansexual so I'm not pulling ALL of this out of my ass. They'll talk about it a couple times later in the story.

3\. I'll need suggestions from ALL of you to make this story happen. Send me prompts either on here or tumblr expressing cute ideas for these two! Like perhaps they go on to the park and Levi trips and scrapes his knee so Eren makes him climb on his back to piggy back home. Just cute little ideas for the first few chapters when they're still young and adorable. Pfft who am I kidding? There always adorable.

Finally, MAKE ME FAN ART! Do not be afraid to tell me if you've made some! I don't care if it took you 3 hours or 3 minutes! I love having some fan art from you guys and interacting with you! So if you're ever bored and have nothing to do or draw, draw these two being adorable!

 _ **Fact: Hajime Isayama once said in an interview that Erwin doesn't and will not have any sort of romantic or sexual relationship. He doesn't want to leave anyone behind when at any given moment he could end up dead.**_

So to all you Eruri (Erurin?) shippers out there, sorry.

Foreign Word or phrase of the day!

親友  
 ** _Shinyuu_**  
 ** _(Shin-you)_**  
 ** _(One's) Best Friend_**  
 ** _(Language: Japanese)_**

* * *

私の守護天使

 ** _Watashi No Shugo Tenshi_**

 ** _My Guardian Angel_**

* * *

The most foul stench wafted all around me as I stood, knife grasped firmly in my small hands, scarlet blood dripping from the rusty blade in small drops. The scent of death coiled around me in the god forsaken alleyway I was in. The bodies of my attackers lie before me, gaze unseeing as they stared wide eyed at me. _I_ _killed these men._ It was no new thing though. I've killed full grown men before, time and time again, growing stronger and stronger every day until I could never be put down again.

 _Never again._

I was used to this life by the ripe age of 5, learning that trusting others would be your doom in the dog eat dog world of the underground. All I have ever known was this horrid existence. I still had no idea how I ended up here though, or where my mother was or who really raised me till I could do shit on my own. (He never did tell me his name after all.) All I knew was that my name was Levi, and I was 8 years old. It didn't bother me as much anymore though, dwindling on the past would only hinder the future I was trying to create, the life I was trying to survive in. What did bother me though was the dirt.

I once remember stealing from an aristocrat awhile back and how amazingly _clean_ it was. Everything sparkled and shined, no blood or scum on any of the items in his house. The only dirt there was being dragged in by me, making me feel out of place for ruining the clean atmosphere. I could do nothing about it however, leaving the house with tracks of bloody dirt from my calloused feet.

 _I could never be clean again after all I have done though._

I used to be cleaned by the man who raised me for a while, demanding I take bathes every day and showing me exactly how clean everything had to be. His standards were high as fuck, attacking every single piece of dirt and grime in the small home he had and making sure I knew how clean it had to be. But one day he vanished, the home also seemingly vanishing into thin air and I was left all alone in the dirty underground. Three dead bodies lie on the ground around me, blood oozing from all the stab wounds in all different places. I don't know why exactly they came after me, but in the end it didn't matter. I was better off with them now out of the picture.

 _I wish I was clean._

My eyes closed tightly, trying to hold back tears as I thought of all the bad things that had happened in the course of four years down here, remembering my mother's voice but not being able to completely recall her face. _Maybe she was really a dream? Or maybe this is my nightmare?_ I hoped to any deity who would listen that this hell I lived in was nothing more than a nightmare, waiting for me to wake up and see my mother smiling joyfully down at me, my father happily at her side. But I've been hoping for that exact thing for four years and it has yet to come true. It probably never will either.

My fists turned white with the force I put upon them, wanting to throw the knife down and just cry like I've never cried before, wanting to let my frustration and sorrow out but knowing it would make me weak and vulnerable stopped me. Everyone will take advantage of you if you let them, everyone will betray you when you need them most. That's why I can't let my bravado fall, even if I was alone, someone might here my cries and come to kill me. I couldn't die like this. _I couldn't._

"Levi." A voice suddenly came from behind and my body whirled around, knife pointed towards the strange voice and body getting ready to attack, to _kill_ if necessary. The sight that greeted me however was not remotely what I was expecting. A man, about mid-twenties or so, stood in front of me with an ethereal glow all around him. His hair was brown and his eyes were a blazing gold, slowing my heart beat as the sense of danger left me limp and awed at the man's beauty before me. The man was smiling at me, straight white teeth standing out against perfectly tanned skin and plush lips.

"Levi..." He murmured again, his arms coming up from his aides and ruffling the white fabric of his... _dress?_ It was pure white, clean and untouched by the dirt of the world and the alley we stood in. It flowed in layers down to a couple inches above the ground, showing off his bare feet that were just as pure as the rest of him. Even the sleeves that hung low on his arms like a drape were clean and pristine. _Who was this man?_ A closer look at him though made me guess that this man wasn't actually a man at all, but merely a boy. Probably in his teens with a boyish appearance surrounding him like a blanket.

"You have no need to be afraid little Levi. I will not harm you." The boy called again, his smile never wavering as he took a step closer. I stepped back immediately, still not trusting my gut that this boy will not hurt me. _Why was he here? When did he even get here? And why is he looking at me and smiling like that? It seemed so sincere and carefree but... he was looking at me, scum under his foot no doubt yet there isn't the slightest trace of disgust on his face or in his eyes. In those golden orbs rest an emotion I've never seen before, something happy and nice that made me tingle all over._

 _Who is this guy?_

He took another step forward, this time more tentative but I continued to move back. The smile wavered for a moment, his eyes flashing in disappointment before that emotion came back once more.

"Levi, do you know who I am?" He asked, my brows furrowing as I stared. _Does this mean we have met before?_ I vainly searched for any memory of a boy like this but none came to mind.

"No."

"I am your _Shugo Tenshi!"_ He answered happily, kneeling down and holding out his arms with a cheeky smile. "I'm here to protect you, Levi." He continued, my eyes nearly popping out of my socket with how wide they got. _Is he serious?! What the fuck is a shugo tenshi anyway?!_

"Ah, my apologies Levi. Perhaps a better word would be _gardanĝelo_ or _Schutzengel. Angelus custodius?_ Hm... Let me think for a moment... Angel... Guardian? Guardian Angel? Something along those lines! Anyway, back to the matter at hand. You need comforting don't you?" He inquired with a little tilt of the head. _Guardian Angel? Is this guy serious? There's no such thing! And even if there was, why would any of them give a shit about me?_ I defiantly shook my head, raising my chin and glaring at the beautiful boy.

"No, I don't. I don't need anything from you. I don't trust a man who claims to be a god damn 'guardian angel' either. Get out of here!" I growled, watching the man's eyes widen in surprise and hurt. _Why the fuck do those eyes look hurt? Why does he care so much? What the fuck is happening!?_

"Levi..." He murmured sadly, reaching a hand out before bringing it back to his sides.

"What would I have to do to prove to you that I am as I say then?" He asked suddenly, his form straightening as he stood and watched me intensely, golden eyes on fire with his shining determination. _Wait, how the fuck does he know my name?_

"How the hell do you know my name?" I demanded, my muscles unconsciously relaxing when he smiled at me.

"Because I've been watching over you! Although I haven't been able to do anything to help you till now. The council was going up my ass still from when I saved you from drowning at Lake Dahnoe." He murmured the last part and my eyes widened. _How did he know I nearly drowned in Lake Dahnoe?!_

"I came here as fast as I could though! I'm technically not allowed to be here right now but I needed to see you and make sure you were ok. It's been absolutely _killing_ me that I couldn't hold you or help you till now but I guess I'll just have to make up for the lost time!" He exclaimed, the unknown emotion in his eyes never wavering as he stared at me.

"So Levi, what can I do to prove to you that I am indeed your angel guard thingy?" He asked, eyes serious in a way they weren't before. _He really wants to prove it to me eh? Fine._

"Show me your shitty wings then. If you do then I'll believe you." I ordered, smirking when his face paled and he looked away.

"I..."

"Don't have any?" I finished for him, my hand tightening around the handle of my blade, taut and ready to strike.

"No! I do! I just... humans aren't supposed to see them..." He murmured, a blush clear on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Reasons! Um... Now what... Hm... Ah ha! While humans can't see my wings unless for those… reasons… you could probably see their shadow! In the presence of lightening of course..." He started to ramble before looking up at me once again, a hopeful spark in his golden eyes.

"Would the silhouette of my wings be good enough for you, Levi?" He asked with a tilt to his head.

"Fine. Just show me some fucking wings." I growled but he just smiled and stood tall.

"Anything for you, Levi." He murmured and with a snap of his fingers, thunder erupted. I nearly jumped out of my skin when thunderbolt after thunderbolt hit the alley on either side, dangerously close to where I stood. _He's going to kill me!_

"Stay still Levi. No harm will come to you. Look at the wall behind me." The angel appeased and I finally stilled, staring doe eyed at the wall behind him. The bolts of lightning lit up the grimy brick wall behind him with each strike, illuminating his figure and showing not one but two wings slowly unfurling from his back. _Holy fuck..._

The wings shadows on the wall twitched and quivered, moving gently as the Angel moved his weight from foot to foot. With a slash of his hand the thunder ceased, the flashes of electricity on either side of me stopping as well. The alley was left quiet once more, the only sound to be heard was my shallow breathing.

"Levi, you need to relax. Your heart rate is accelerating past 117. Breathe." He murmured, hands up in a placating gesture as he slowly moved towards me. _He's a fucking Angel! How is this happening?! Why does he care about me anyway? Why would an angel give a shit about me!?_

All of the sudden there was a faint touch on my arm, startling me out of my inner thoughts. The man was now kneeling in front of me, gazing into my eyes as he moved closer and closer till his arms were smoothly wrapping around my small frame.

"It's ok Levi. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." He whispered before all of the sudden I was pulled flush against him, reeling at the oddly enjoyable feeling of his arms wrapped securely around me. The feeling of warmth was foreign to me, making me cringe and struggle in his arms but he just held me tighter.

"Shh... Rest now Levi. I'll carry you to freedom. When you awaken you will be safe and happy once again." He murmured into my ear, my senses starting to dull as I felt sleep start to wash over me. _It can't be too bad right? To stop fighting and submit to this wonderful feeling of contentment and relaxation._

As I slowly let my eyes close, I felt my body move, my face slowly being tucked into his neck as he moved to cradle me in his arms. _What was that feeling in my chest then? It's nothing I've ever felt before..._

I didn't have time to ponder it though because my exhaustion soon took over and with a gust of wind, I was asleep.

 ** _~ WNST ~_**

 _Beautiful._

The first thought I had when I looked upon my little human _._ Even covered in blood and dirt I couldn't deny that Levi was the most beautiful human I've ever met. Now as I flew away though my heart was beating rapidly at the thought of leaving him with that man. _I wanted to be the one to hold him and protect him. I wanted to be the one to wake him up and give him food and comfort. But sadly I wasn't allowed to. Damn council makes me want to commit blasphemy! Making me leave my dear Levi at Michael Smith's door in a bundle of blankets. Making the dumb rule that as an angel I am not allowed to touch or speak to him._

That didn't stop me from finding a loop hole in the plan they had set in motion. The plan was to get little Levi Ackerman out of the slums of the underground and bring him to Thomas Smith's house, a good friend to the Ackerman's. He was aware that Levi had gone missing over 5 years ago and in fact was in charge of finding him because he was chief of the Trost City police department. He would then discover the missing boy and bring him to his parents who had a daughter named Mikasa as well. From that point on Levi would live a normal life till the age of 17 where he gets killed by muggers. _That_ was his story. _That_ was how _I_ was supposed to leave it.

 _But I wasn't going to let him die. I found my loop hole already, I'm going to save him. But since I can't do it as an angel, I'll do it as a human._ My plan has been set for years, I was to use a human vessel and stay close to Levi. I made my vessel perfect for my form, he even looked exactly like me! Except unlike mine his eyes are green instead of gold. I was unable to find a gene to get the gold color and keep all the other traits to make him look like me so I just let the eyes stay that way. His name was Eren Jaeger, son of Grisha and Carla Jaeger. Born on the 30th of March in Shinganshina Hospital, room C-117.

I created him specifically to hold my soul, to hold my being as I grew beside Levi as a regular human boy. That's where I was headed now, ready to confront him and switch our souls. My plan was sneaky because Eren _technically_ shouldn't exist. The soul in his body is the wrong one, a stolen one, meant for a baby miles away. The baby won't be born till later tonight so I must get the soul out of Eren in order to use him permanently as my vessel and get the right soul inside the right baby. I closed my eyes and let my wings soar, going faster than any human eye could detect, faster than light and sound. I quickly pinpointed my target and gunned for it, appearing right at the bedside of little Eren Jaeger.

He was sitting on his bed, staring straight at me with beautiful green eyes. His hair was a little ruffled from lying in bed and he was wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a graphic dinosaur on it. I smiled down at him and walked up to the side of the bed.

"Hello Eren, do you know what I am?" I asked gently, moving to my knees to be more at level with him.

"... No."

"Well, I'm an angel guardian. I'm here to protect a very special little boy and I need your help. Has your mommy told you about what a soul is?" I asked and he eagerly nodded.

"God gave every one a soul so that when they die they go to heaven." He elaborated and I nodded absentmindedly, willing to agree to anything he said in order to please him. _Even if it wasn't necessarily true._

"That's right! What your mommy doesn't know though is that sometimes a soul is put into the wrong body. These people are special and when they get into their right body they get superpowers!" I exclaimed, his eyes sparkling and a smile on his face.

"Really!?"

"Yep! In fact, _you're_ one of those souls! I came here to put you in the right body! All you need to do is say _'Assentior ponere animam meam ad Angelum'_ and I can take you to your right body!" I explained and he nodded excitedly. _I'm glad he's gullible, it makes it much easier to get him into the right body._

"Asentor poner angelu!" He exclaimed and I chuckled at the choppy way he said it.

"Not quite. Repeat after me. _Assentior."_

 _"Assentior."_

"Good! Ok _ponere."_

 _"Ponere?"_

"Yes! _Animam meam."_

 _"Ani...mam meam."_

"Last one ok? _Ad Angelum."_

 _"Ad Angelum!"_

As soon as he spoke the last words his body froze and his eyes were pried open. _Time for the hard part._ I wrote the word _'relinquo'_ on his forehead with my finger, the skin around them turning red and showing the word on the unblemished skin. As his body began to fall back I quickly crawled over him, keeping eye contact with every word I started to chant.

 _"Corrigere iniuriam feci_

 _Mittam pueri huius in viscera eius animus ad verum vas_

 _Ut hoc repetere procurationem existimarem meam_

 _Ut salvare nequeat puer amisit_

 _Et auxilium divinum mundana!"_

I stared intensely into the boys eyes, feeling his soul start to move about inside him, unraveling in the body it was forced unrightfully into.

 _"Corrigere iniuriam feci_

 _Mittam pueri huius in viscera eius animus ad verum vas_

 _Ut hoc repetere procurationem existimarem meam_

 _Ut salvare nequeat puer amisit_

 _Et auxilium divinum mundana!"_

The soul unhooked from the inside, pushing its way out of Eren's eyes and into the air. Without a moment's hesitation, I jumped up and ran to the wall, biting my finger harshly till blood squirted out and started drawing the **_hanasealir_** sigil on the wall. I had drawn the same sigil on the pregnant woman's belly a couple weeks ago while she slept and concealed it, making sure that the soul will pass through it and into the babies unborn body. The soul drifted closer and closer, being sucked up by the blood on the wall. After a few moments the sigil was complete, glowing brightly as the soul was transported to the other sigil on his new mothers round belly.

I sighed and turned, walking over to the soulless being of Eren Jaeger. He was about 7 I believe, the perfect age to be able to befriend Levi. I smiled happily to myself as I leaned down and began the long process of changing my form from angel, to human.

* * *

How'd you like it so far? I thought why the fuck not and decided to write this little baby. Please send cute little prompts for the two kids to follow as they grow up!

 **Fact: Dog Food Lid backwards is Dildo Of God**

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

心配しないで… 絶対に守る。  
 ** _Shinpai shinaide... zettai ni mamoru._**  
 ** _(Shin-pie shi-nye-deh Zeh-tye nee ma-mor-roo)_**  
 ** _Don't worry... I will definitelyPROTECT you._**

What I also like about this phrase "Zettai ni mamoru" is that it's meaning changes based on the way it's said and who it's said to.

It can mean I will definitelyPROTECT you.

It can mean I've got your back or they'll have to go through me first.

And finally, my favorite one and the one Eren will be using in this story,

I will always be there for you.

It's considered a serious promise to a lover in Japan and should NOT be used lightly. I thought that this was cute so Eren will definitely be using it! Make sure to follow the tumblr page for this fic for fan art and updates!

WatashiNoShugoTenshiFanfic


	2. It's the Boy Next Door!

So this is taking place basically in Japan. (I know so creative)

So that means there is Japanese structure and culture and shit in here. Including the what you guys probably all know by now as honorifics or if you just started watching anime then that line where you hear a character call another "HaruChan!" Anyway I'm going to put this on each chapter with any new honorifics I may have used so that if you don't know you will when you read it.

-San (さん)  
The most common honorific. Roughly equivalent to most everyday English honorifics, it is generally employed with someone of the same social station as yourself, but can be used any time you need to be generically polite. Often translated to English as "Mr." Or "Mrs." But a lot of the times it doesn't translate at all.

-Sama (様)  
A term of great respect, one step higher than -san. It does have some standard uses as it's a flattering way for a business company to address its customers and clients; it's used when addressing letters to friends; and a young woman may playfully use it for a guy she has a massive crush on. No good English translation since English doesn't have an honorific of such high respect. You will often hear "Kamisama" which literally is "God-sama". While it does mean high respect, it can be used disrespectfully. (In America we often say "your highness" or "my queen" or whatever in a sarcastic tone to belittle someone. Think of it like that.) If you watch Sub of SNK then you can hear Keith Shadis often using "Kisama" which in old times was polite but now it's on the lines of "you bastard". Also it can be used arrogantly by saying something like "ore-sama" meaning more or less "my magnificent self".

\- Dono (どの)  
Unless you watch historical anime you've never heard it. This honorific used to be even HIGHER then sama but now it's used in the military just like "Kisama." Used to mean "lord" but it's considered disrespectful now because it doesn't entail that you are lower then the person you use it on unlike Sama.

\- Kun (君)  
Used with boys' names to denote familiarity or endearment; also used between peers by men, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower social standing. Despite its predominant usage with males, it can be used with girls as well, such as addressing a coworker of lower position. In particular, teachers will often use -kun for older female students. This is a way of preserving the difference in social standing, while avoiding the intimacy of an honorific such as Chan which might be considered inappropriate between teacher and student.

\- Chan (ちゃん)  
A general, informal term of endearment with overtones of intense cuteness, most frequently used for (and between) girls, but also applicable to pets, small children regardless of gender, friends, or lovers. Making it part of a nickname is even more so, and is done primarily for little kids, girls, close friends (regardless of gender), or lovers (for whom it is especially intimate). A cultural equivalent to calling your friend "Jimmy" instead of just plain Jim.

\- Pyon (ぴょん)  
A slang honorific, indicating that the speaker is being very cutesy/sweet/lovey-dovey with the person he is addressing.

\- Senpai (先輩）  
Usually translated as "upperclassman" in stories set in high school or college, but it more precisely means "mentor" or "senior", depending on context; it is also used in workplaces, clubs, organizations etc. for employees/members with seniority in relevance to the speaker. Senpai/sempai can be attached to the end of someone's name or be used on its own.

\- Kouhai (後輩)  
The inverse of -senpai/-sempai, meaning someone of a lower class year or lower seniority than the speaker. It's not strictly speaking an honorific since it's not normally attached to a name, and it's considered rude to use to a person's face.

Fact: There is some evidence stating that there is probably a second Sphinx buried somewhere in Egypt's sand.

Foreign word or phrase of the day.

 _Eren miyo... Tú eres el amor de mi vida... te amo._  
 _(Eh-ren mee-yo two air-ace L uh-more day mee V-duh tay ah-mo)_  
 _Eren... You are the love of my life... I love you._  
 _(Language: Spanish)_

* * *

Fuck… where am I?

Loud beeps could be heard towards my left while warm puffs of air hit my right cheek. My limbs felt heavy, especially on my right side, as I tried to swim back into conciseness. My whole body felt tingly and new, like it wasn't really my own. What even happened to me? All I can remember was that shitty angel…

My eyes shot open as I sat up quickly, the heavy weight being pushed abruptly by my sudden movement, looking around for the man that had saved me. I was met with unfamiliar faces and one familiar one. My right side felt heavy because a young boy lay half on top of me, trying to snuggle my arm to death with his arms and legs wrapped around me like a damn Koala. Who is this kid? Why does his mop of brown locks look so familiar...?

"He's awake! Henry he's awake!" I heard a woman's voice cry and all of the sudden there were arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Levi! Mon pauvre garçon! Mon doux bébé! Je pensais que je vous avais perdu pour toujours! Mon beau petit garçon!" She cried unintelligibly into my shoulder, the only part of her that I could see was her long black hair.

"Kuchel, be gentle! He's been through a lot and you could be hurting him!" A male voice suddenly exclaimed and the woman was off me in a flurry of limbs.

"Oh Henry you're right! I'm so sorry Levi! Did I hurt you? Are you ok? Do you need anything? Should I get a nurse?" She continued to ramble as I stared disbelievingly at her face.

"Mom...?" I whispered in amazement as she quieted, tears streaming down her face with a big smile.

"Yes Levi! It's your maman! Your father is here too!" She exclaimed while pointing to the man making his way over from the chairs against the pure white wall.

"Levi, my dear boy. Do you remember me?" He asked, brown eyes twinkling as he watched me. I do remember this man, his face was always next to my mothers in the doorway when they thought I was asleep. He was handsome with honey brown eyes and longish dark hair that was swept to the left side of his face, almost covering up the beauty mark below his left eye. It looked as if both of my parents had just awoken if their clothes were anything to judge by.

"What... happened to me? What..." I started, disbelief coloring my face and tone as my mother sat down beside me in one of those shitty hospital chairs.

"Well... 5 years ago we woke up one morning and found that you were missing. You were nowhere to be found! The police finalized that whoever took you had opened a window to your room forcefully and took you hell knows where. A few hours ago we got a call from Michael Smith, the chief of police who was in charge of your kidnapping case, saying that not only had he found you but that you were lying in some blankets on his doorstep! Your father and I simply couldn't believe it! We rushed over but he called to tell us that he took you to the hospital instead. We're so happy... I can't..."

Henry, I mean my father, quickly moved to her side and held her close to try and console her. The act in itself confused me since the only time I've seen a man hold a woman like that, the woman was struggling to break free. Perhaps this is what it really is supposed to look like?

I didn't ponder it long before the little boy, who was still clinging to my side, started to stir.

"... Who is this?" I asked, my muscles tensing at the instinct to get the fuck away. Although they relaxed a bit when maman started to giggle.

"Right! When we got here, our neighbors called to ask what had happened. When little Eren here heard about you being in the hospital he apparently demanded that his mom take him here to see you. As soon as he saw you he latched onto your arm and fell asleep." She explained with a happy smile on her face.

"He really wanted to see you Levi. He's never even met you before but anyone could swear that he looked heartbroken when he looked at you in this hospital bed." Papa added while nuzzling maman's head.

He... Who is this? Why would he care about me if we have never met before? The rousing boy looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on me. My breath hitched as I recognized the face of the Angel that saved me.

"Levi?" He murmured, tears starting to build in his vibrant green eyes. Wait what the fuck? Didn't the shitty angel have gold eyes? And why is he crying oh shit...

Unintelligible noises spurted out of the brat's mouth as he suddenly attacked me to the bed, I assume he was giving me a hug but it honestly felt like he was trying to strangle me.

"What... The fuck...!? Let go you shitty brat!" I growled but he wasn't reacting to my words at all, just continuing to cry onto my shoulder.

"Levi! I... I'm sorry! I'll always protect you from now on Senpai! I'll punch all the bad things in the face! I swear it!" He cried and finally moved back to stare into my wide, unbelieving eyes. He looked so sincere and determined, like he really meant everything he promised. Tears ran freely down his face, streaking past flushed cheeks from glassy emerald eyes. I don't know what it was, nor do I know why but the sudden urge to stop his tears seemed to control all thoughts as I leaned forward and wiped each tear off his cheeks. His were now wide in surprise, confused as to what I was doing to him.

"Are you the Angel that saved me?" I murmured gently, moving my arms to hold him closer to me. What am I doing?

"I'm sorry Kuchel! They didn't have anymore rice in the cafe... teria." A new voice started from the left side of the room. I looked over to see a woman standing in the doorway, holding a plate with what looked like some sort of leafy green substance and a bowl. Food? She was holding the hand of a little girl next to her who was staring intently at the boy in my lap. Wait when did he get there!?

"Ha... You came just in time Carla! Levi woke up only a few minutes ago! I assume that's for him yes?" Papa asked with an awkward chuckle. Maman didn't budge at all, still staring at the boy and I with a strange look on her face. The woman, Carla, had long brown hair pulled into a loose braid on her shoulder. She had tan skin and large honey brown eyes with a face that looked a lot like the boy on top of me. This is no doubt his mother then.

"Eren? What are you doing on top of Levi dear? He needs to eat so he can get better." Carla explained and I suddenly noticed how close, Eren was apparently his name, got to me. His arms had found their way around my thin frame and his face was nuzzled perfectly into my neck. His hug was warm and secure, making me remember what it felt like to be in the Angels arms.

Carla just sighed at Eren's stubborn silence and walked over to the left side of my bed.

"Eren, you need to get up honey. Levi needs to get some rest and eat." She murmured but Eren didn't budge, just tightening his arms around me and nuzzling impossibly further into my neck.

"No! I have to protect Levi-sama!" He growled, clutching onto my naked back with his small hands when his mother tried to pry him off me.

"Eren! You need to-"

"It's ok." I cut her off, tentatively wrapping my arms around him and hugging him close. Everyone went silent at the gesture, no doubt shocked that I'd let him stay. Even before I was kidnapped I wasn't exactly a cuddle bug but I think I can handle this sort of human contact every once in awhile.

"Tch, shitty brat... no one is going to attack me here." I murmured gently, no actual bite to my otherwise harsh words before I held out my hand for the plate Carla had.

"I can't take that chance! I must protect Levi-sama with my life!" He cried into my ear so I quickly whacked the back of his head. He squeaked at the sudden impact and I rubbed the back of his head in apology.

"Stop shouting in my ear, brat." I chastised and gave a small smile to myself when he nodded and hummed. Despite my attitude the feeling of Eren on me and around me made me feel rather safe. As ridiculous as it sounded I don't think I'd mind keeping this brat around for a little while longer.

Carla eventually handed me the plate with weird green things and soup as well as a pair of chopsticks and a spoon to start eating with. It was difficult at first, considering there was a rather heavy brat in my lap but I soon managed and even got Eren to take a few bites too. However the peacefulness I felt down to my core didn't allow me to keep my eyes open for long, my lids slowly falling shut as sleep took me once again.

 **3 months later**

"Levi! Good morning!" Eren exclaimed as soon as he saw that I came downstairs. It has been his personal goal to come to my house every morning to walk with me and Mikasa to school. I told him repeatedly that he didn't have to do that but he didn't seem to care, just continuing to say the same cryptic line of 'I must protect you forever' before continuing the conversation as if he said nothing abnormal at all.

"Mornin', brat." I greeted and smirked at his huff of indignation. "I'm not a brat Levi!" He whined, his arms flailing and wrinkling his once crisp school uniform.

"Tch, shitty brat. Stop flailing around like that, you're wrinkling your uniform." I chided.

"Levi! What did I say about cursing?" Kuchel shouted from deep within the house, probably in the kitchen, and I sighed.

"To not do it."

"Exactly! Now take your sister with you and go to school!" She continued to yell as she walked into the entrance hallway with Eren and I. She was wearing a white apron with her pink pajama dress shirt underneath it. She held a cloth wrapped around a box, no doubt my bento, with a spatula in the other. She smiled warmly at Eren and waved merrily.

"Good morning Eren!"

"Good morning Mrs. Ackerman! Where's Mikasa?" He asked and before the words were even out, a dark blur streaked past us and nearly toppled poor Eren over.

"Eren." Mikasa murmured happily into his neck, arms wrapped in a death hold around him.

"Mikasa! Ha ha you scared me!" He laughed, making my chest contort in all sorts of funny ways. Ugh not this again. Hold yourself together Levi. He's not the angel you think… want him to be.

Ever since I met Eren about 3 months ago he's been nothing but a reminder of the angel that saved me. He looked exactly like him! How was that even possible!? The same messy hair and beautifully tanned skin as well as the same 1,000 watt smile that made my heart go Doki Doki. But they didn't share the same eyes, while Eren had jewel like emeralds that seemed to shift into the most fascinating hues of blue, the Angel had golden eyes. Not to mention that Eren was definitely a lot younger than the Angel.

I've been trying to figure out whether or not Eren was indeed the Angel in disguise, but when I told him about the conditions I was in he seemed surprised. Also whenever I made comments about Angels and wings he would go on about how cool it would be to fly. The more and more I tried to figure it out the more and more it seemed less likely that he was the Angel that rescued me. In fact I'm having a hard time believing an angel actually did rescue me at all anymore. Perhaps it was all just my imagination?

"Levi! C'mon we're going to be late!" Eren exclaimed from beside me, pulling me out of my inner monologue and out the door with Mikasa right on our heels. That's another thing about this brat, he seems to love touching me. Whenever we go to school he always held my hand and doesn't let go until he absolutely has to. I asked him why he did that once and he just told me that he likes the feel of my hand against his. I don't know what the fuck that was supposed to mean but since he learned to wash his hands before touching me I let him do it anyway. Not to mention that it makes my hand tingle in a really nice way.

Our family lived in a very nice neighborhood from what I've seen. Freshly cut green lawns with white picket fences and a dog or two. All the houses looked nice and we're just as photogenic as models. Most of the houses here had two floors with a basement and an attic while some had as much as three floors but no basement. It was a safe neighborhood as well with gates that need to be opened for people to go in or out as well as video cameras on every street. So how could someone have come in to kidnap me as a child? I asked my maman that and she said that the cameras and security were installed and used more after I was stolen.

"... vi? Levi!" Eren called out, once again bringing me out of my thoughts. "What is it brat?"

"I was asking if you wanted to have a sleepover tonight since today is Friday!" He exclaimed, eyes shining and mouth open in one of his ecstatic smiles. Fuck there goes my heart again. What's wrong with me?

"Sure. You'll have to ask your mom though." I reminded and he just nodded, his hand swinging mine up and down.

"I already did! She said yeah last night when I asked. She already called your mom to ask and she also said yes."

"Eren-sama is going to sleep in my room?" Mikasa asked suddenly from his left side. A quick inspection of her form showed that she wore the red scarf Eren had given her when they met, as per usual, and that she was holding Eren's hand. The sight made my gut clench in ways I was all to used to from the underground. Why was my body reacting this way to something as simple as Mikasa holding Eren's hand instead of being kicked in the gut? This feeling is the same as being punched and kicked yet no bodily harm was currently happening to me. What's happening to me!?

"Ha ha, I don't know Mika-chan! Maybe we can build a pillow fort and sleep in it so that we can all be together!" Eren smiled at me and tilted his head to the side like a puppy.

"Right Levi Heichou?" He asked happily and I really couldn't find it in myself to say no to those beautiful puppy eyes. I turned away with a "Tch!" Trying to hide my warming cheeks from his gaze. Get it together Levi!

"Yay! Thanks Heichou! We're going to have so much fun! We can play games and build a fort and play games and-"

"Eren!" A voice suddenly cut off my precious Eren's cute rambling and someone was pushing Eren from behind.

"You're such a butt hole!" The boy behind the voice screamed as Eren nearly fell on his ass. Lucky for him he was still holding my hand so I quickly pulled him into me before he could fall, meaning that now our noses were touching and we were staring into the others eyes. Oh shit...

I recognize that voice, the voice of Jean fucking Kirstein. He was always picking on Eren and staring at him with that horse face of his. He needs to gallop the fuck away before I turn him into fucking glue!

"What was that for!?" Eren yelled, his stance moving so that he was standing protectively in front of me, hand reaching towards mine and squeezing gently. Another thing I noticed about this brat, he felt like he needed to protect me from everything that moved.

"You told on me and got me in trouble yesterday with Miss Brzenska and she called my mom! I'm grounded for two days now!" Jean yelled back, getting entirely too close to Eren for my comfort.

"Don't talk about Levi Heichou like you did and I won't have to tell the teacher on you!"

Wait what? Jean was talking about me? This is the first time I've heard about this and based on Mikasa's expression this wasn't hers.

"I only spoke the truth." Jean sneered and looked at me. Eren's free hand was tightly balled into a fist while his jaw clenched and his brows furrowed.

"You spoke lies! Heichou is perfect the way he is and your just a... a piece of poop if you think anything different!" Eren growled and stood tall to the slightly taller boy in front of him.

"I'm not a piece of poop! Your are you dumb... dumb idiot!" Jean spat and Eren only got angrier because of it. Jesus these brats think the worst word they could say is idiot?

"But you know it's true! My dad says he is always alone because he's dangerous! He looks like he crawled out of a sewer! That's what my dad says!" Jean said and I felt my own fist clench. Fuck right I'm dangerous. I can break your neck faster than you can count to 3. If you can even count to 3.

"Heichou is not dangerous! He's the sweetest, cleanest a-and prettiest of them all!" Eren yelled back and I completely zoned out of the rest of their fight. He... thinks I'm the prettiest? My cheeks heated and I quickly looked away, only zoning back into the conversation when I heard the word'kissing' involved.

"... kiss him right? You probably imagine it all the time!" Jean sneered and I finally noticed how angry Eren had gotten, his eyes were wide and glassy and his face and ears were turning red with the heavy emotion. Uh oh. Better break this up before he starts crying.

"You...! You don't know anything Jean!"

"Guys... we need to get to school..." Armin, who apparently was trying to hold Jean back this whole time finally spoke up. Time to intervene.

"Armin is right. Because of you two and your pissing contest we're going to be late for homeroom. Let's go." I interjected, turning on my heel and pulling a stuttering Eren right along with me.

"B-b-but Levi Heichou...!"

"Oh and Jean," I started and looked at him over my shoulder with a piercing glare that stopped him in his tracks. "Don't think I'm going to forget what you've been saying this morning you horse faced brat. If you think I'm so dangerous then I wonder why you provoke me like this, unless you want me to fight you?" I sneered and continued forward, never letting go of my special brats hand.

 **~ MGA ~**

It took another 10 minutes or so to finally make it to the school, Shiganshina Elementary, and then another 5 to get to our classroom. Eren had gotten over Jean after the first few minutes of walking and talked happily next to me about a new drawing he made while Jean and the others began trailing behind us. Eren loved to draw and often drew pictures of things he sees during the day. Apparently he drew a butterfly that he saw on his window last night.

By the time we made it to class our class room teacher, Miss Brzenska, was handing out loose leaf papers for us to use.

"Good morning class!" She exclaimed and got a couple of greetings in return.

"Today I want you guys to draw or write about something you want when you get older! The crayons and markers are on the tables already so get started!" She explained and the whole classroom became noisy after that as all the kids in their class began talking about what they were going to be when they grew up.

"What are you going to be when you grow up Heichou?" Eren asked from his spot next to me. I've thought of this question many times both up here and in the underground, but only when I came up here did I fully make up my mind.

"I wanna save the children who were stuck in the underground like me. I want to help people..." I murmured and turned to see Eren staring wide eyed with an awed look on his face.

"You're so cool Levi Heichou! I want to be just like you!" He exclaimed and looking at me with this cute, determined expression on his face.

"Tch, just start drawing. Cute little brat..." I murmured under my breathe as Eren started to happily draw something. I just continued to try and write what I wanted to do, having learned a little bit of the alphabet and remembering some from when I was smaller.

Because of my years in the underground I wasn't taught how to write or read very much but a man down there did teach me how to speak and all the shit in between. He never told me his name but I remember that he had dull gray eyes that never really showed much emotion except for a deep set sadness. When he came back from who knows where every couple days sometimes he was happy, a small smile on his pale lips and a blush on his cheeks. A lot of times there were bruises and scratches on his body but whenever he looked at them he smiled. He took care of me and seemed to actually care about my existence. He was obsessed with cleanliness and if I didn't clean something right he'd make me do it again. It went on so long to the point that every time I see dirt I feel nothing but the disgust he had for it, wanting it gone and destroyed from my space.

While I was trying to remember how to spell the word underground, I listened to Eren humming as he worked on his drawing. Eren was actually a pretty good artist for someone our age, way past the realm of stick figures (which I still haven't mastered) and drew relatively good people and animals. No doubt he would be an artist one day, and I would support him and encourage him while doing it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him hold the piece paper to his chest and hug it, a little red dusted over his cheeks and an ecstatic smile on his face. Fuck he's so cute. What did he draw that made him so happy?

When he held it away from his chest I quickly grabbed it and held it out of his reach so I could look at it.

"Levy!" He gasped, saying my name wrong (again) and trying to reach around me for it. But before he could think of taking I studied the picture, my heart melting at the sight of Eren and I holding hands with little hearts over our heads on the otherwise blank piece of paper. He wants his future to be with me? But surely this picture isn't finished yet, it needs something else...

Quickly I put it down and began drawing, ignoring Eren's questioning gaze as he studied me. Eren is no doubt my best friend, I care about him and I know he cares about me. This cute little brat no doubt thinks that we'll be together forever, but I know that forever doesn't exist. I know from experience that people don't last forever, that people can be snuffed out as easily as a flame. I don't know what happens after or if anything happens at all, I do know however that love is a powerful emotion that can make us do anything to keep it. Perhaps giving him this solace that we'll never grow apart will help him sleep at night. Maybe he'll be happy knowing that I too want to be with him forever. That my heart and body did funny things at the mere thought of him. Maybe a future with this brat isn't so bad at all.

Once I finished the drawing I held it up and showed Eren, who immediately blushed at the mediocre drawing of a house and a cloud behind the two figures of us holding hands. His quickly covered his face and looked away, stuttering something along the lines of my name. I smirked and looked approvingly at the drawing I completed. Perfect.

"Levy!" He whined, hiding his face in his hands. I just continued to stare at him for a moment, a small smile passing my lips before I smirked. I placed the drawing in front of him and went back to writing.

"Tch. Don't be embarrassed by shit not worth being embarrassed by." I chided, enjoying his whines as he hesitantly went back to drawing.

"You're not allowed to curse Levi-sama! You'll get in trouble…" He cautioned and I just huffed.

"Don't worry about me brat. I'll be just fine."

I have to protect you from the harshness of this world after all...

 **~ WNST -**

Ding dong!

"Levi can you get the door! That's probably Eren and Carla!" Maman asked from the kitchen where she was making teriyaki steak and rice. I nodded and quickly padded to the door, only to be intercepted by Mikasa bolting down the stairs.

"Eren!" She cried and slammed open the door. Eren stood there with a heart warming smile and a happy sparkle in his eyes. He had on a dark green sweatshirt with a pair of wings over the breast and black shorts. His mom stood behind him with a back pack in her hand, no doubt his stuff for the night.

"Mika-chan!" Eren shouted as he nearly fell over with the weight of her embrace.

"Eren is sleeping with me yes?" She asked exuberantly, grabbing his hand and pulling him as if to go to her room. Not on my watch.

"Oi Mikasa! Where do you think your taking my my Eren? You already know that he's sleeping with me tonight." I reminded her with a smirk. I knew she had a crush on Eren since I first saw her murderous glare towards me whenever Eren hugs me. (Which he does often) She was rather obvious with her hopefully one sided affection towards my Eren. I still don't know how Eren hasn't picked up on it yet but he's pretty dense so it makes sense.

"Hello Levi! Hi Mikasa!" Eren's mom greeted as she moved past us and towards the kitchen. I gave her a small nod and Mika waved as we watched her retreating form. Maman and Carla got along very well from what I could tell. Always giggling and talking whenever they got within 10 feet of the other. It was nice to know that maman had my papa and her to help her through the tough times, even when I couldn't.

"... Levi-sama…? Is it true?" Eren suddenly asked from his spot in the doorway. I looked over to him and noticed that he had a bright red blush on his cheeks and his hands were wringing together shyly. His cerulean eyes were cast downward and his hands were now horribly wrinkling the fabric of his sweat shirt.

"Is what true? That you're sleeping in my room tonight?" I asked and he shook his head.

"N-no… Is it true that… I'm yours?" He asked shyly and my face quickly heated at the realization of what I said earlier. I had said my Eren, not just Eren. While I personally don't believe that any one person can be owned by another, I know that being someone's is considered a good thing to a lot of people. Considering the way Eren was reacting, he liked the idea of being mine. Why not humor him? Besides… If him being mine means he sleeps with me and not Mikasa is gladly call him mine.

"Yeah brat. Your mine and I'm yours." I murmured and turned to walk into the kitchen, missing the look of hope in his eyes as well as Mikasa's glare.

"Wha… Wait for me Levi-sama!" Eren suddenly the cried out and before I could even look behind me he was on my back, arms wrapping around my neck and legs cinching around my waist like a damn boa constrictor.

"What the…! Oi! What are you doing shitty brat?" I growled and adjusted his weight evenly so that I could thread my hands under his thighs. Shit he's heavier than I thought he would be.

"I'm Levi's Eren! Please give me a piggy back ride my Levi!" Eren chirped happily from above me. My chest clenched at the sound of his new title for me and my heart sped up. When he first started calling me Levi-sama I reacted the same, confused as to why he would use such a high entitlement with my name. Although anything was better than being called Levy. Sometimes he would call me Levy whenever he really wanted something but he knew I didn't like it that much so refrained as much as he could. I don't know if my heart can take being called his all the time though.

I just sighed and tried to ignore the way my heart fluttered when he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Tch… Don't just jump on someone's back like that. Shitty brat…" I grumbled but there was no real bite to the words.

"Mikasa, grab Eren's bag. We're taking it up to my room." I ordered and dutifully started towards the entryway stairs up to the 2nd floor. I had to tighten my grip on Eren's leg and tell him to stop wiggling as to make sure I didn't drop my precious cargo while going up the stairs. My room was the last at the end of the hall with a large white door. Once I managed (barely) to open it I walked in and threw Eren playfully onto the bed.

"Shitty brat, you're going to cause my spine to curve and I'll end up being a short old man." I joked, but based on his horrified expression, he didn't think I was kidding.

"Is that true Levi-sama?! I'm so sorry! Here let me massage it for you!" Eren quickly responded, griping for my hand and trying to pull me onto the bed. I allowed him to do as much but quickly moved to straddle him in order to pin him down. He looked surprised at the sudden change of perspective but didn't fight my hold, probably knowing that no matter how hard he struggled that I was far stronger than him.

"Levi…" He breathed, beautiful green eyes staring adoringly up into mine. Fuck, him and his ocean eyes are going to be my downfall.

"Tch! Don't needlessly offer something like that when in their room! Besides… I was joking. Shitty brat." I whispered the last part as our faces seemed to get closer and closer. What is wrong with me? Why can't I look away…? His eyes were sparkling under the light of my black lamp, lit up from the inside with an unknown emotion. I could feel his soft skin under my palms, warm and smooth as if meant to be touched. Surely my skin has never been this soft.

His sooty, long eyelashes fluttered as we stared before his eyes fell shut and his lips parted. My throat closed at the way his lips quivered with each breath. I could even feel his chest rise and fall underneath me. Why… Why is he so hot… I can feel his warmth through my clothes and down to my core.

"Levi-sama… Why are you so cold? Perhaps… I can-" He started, his head leaning upward until he was suddenly cut off by a heavy thud.

"Levi-onii!" Mikasa suddenly shouted. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring intently at our interlaced hands. Wait… When did I move to hold his hand!? I quickly bolted off of him, feeling the tingly aftermath through out the places that were previously touching Eren.

"U-uh what?" I asked and she just glared harder. This kid I swear…

"I brought Eren-sama's bag. Maman wants to know when we want to eat dinner." She bit out. No doubt jealous at the fact that I was touching her precious Eren. Eren however didn't seem to notice Mikasa's glare of doom and sat up, smiling widely at her before those cerulean eyes turned to me.

"When does Levi-sama want to have dinner?" He asked and I couldn't help but notice how red his cheeks were. Were they that red earlier? Is he sick?

"I don't really care when…" I muttered, eyes moving away from the warmth I knew was in his eyes.

"Then how about an hour? That gives us time to play and create a fort!" Eren suggested. Mikasa nodded with a hum and I made a noncommittal noise in my throat. He took it as a yes and soon Mikasa and I were being dragged behind him to go to the living room.

 _Honestly… this kid is surely an angel..._

* * *

Yay tooth rotting fluff! Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and truth be told I had this done for a couple days but forgot to post it. Gomen!

(Also important is that you can't use first names or familiar honorifics without asking first. It's considered EXTREMELY rude if you just start calling someone by their first name or using chan without them saying you can. (Such as in Ouran High School Host Club Honey Senpai calls Haruhi "HaruChan" and Haruhi started yelling.) Btw you guys have permission to use my first name (it's not like you can call me by my last name anyway) and any honorific you want. So Aki-chan or Akira-kun is fine I won't take offense to whatever you use if you use any.)

Fact: There are more tigers privately ownedby U.S. citizens than in the wild worldwide.

 _リヴァイ先輩…大好きだ！_  
 _Rivai-Senpai... Daisuki da!_  
 _(Re-vai sen-pie die-sue-kee dah!)_  
 _Levi-senpai... I love you!_  
 _(Language: Japanese)_


End file.
